


【Dickjay】Ride It

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Basically trash and filth rly, Bottom Jason Todd, Chikan play, Fake dubious consent, I think I've just invented that, M/M, Top Dick Grayson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Dick某种程度上已经习惯被性骚扰了。谁让他长着漂亮的脸蛋、完美的身材和特别突出的屁股，又不是太高，于是总有人觉得可以占占他便宜然后顺利逃脱。没人可以。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	【Dickjay】Ride It

**Author's Note:**

> 电车痴汉play, 伪抹布，伪非自愿。  
> 奇怪的脑洞，随便的题目，随便的结尾。  
> 祝我哥和我儿子情人节快乐。

Dick某种程度上已经习惯被性骚扰了。谁让他长着漂亮的脸蛋、完美的身材和特别突出的屁股，又不是太高，于是总有人觉得可以占占他便宜然后顺利逃脱。

没人可以。

今天的地铁颇为拥挤。Dick尽力缩小存在感，不要碰到别人，但是他还是能感觉到有什么在擦过他的屁股。他警惕起来。

一开始似乎是手背。状似无意地滑过，后面的男人还懂得道个歉。见他没有反应，那人就过分了起来，翻转过手掌覆上来，轻轻按揉底下的臀肉。

Dick抿紧了唇。

“你不反抗吗？”对方的呼吸里带着甜味，声音听起来很年轻，另一只手滑到他的腹部，“不反抗我就继续了？”

等着瞧。Dick心想。有你好看的。

那人见他没反应，真就更加过分起来。他摸上了Dick的胸，另一只手缓慢地，拉下了他便裤的拉链。

手指探了进去，隔着内裤摩挲Dick的阴茎。然后他塞入了一整个手掌，握住鼓鼓囊囊的一包，揉搓起来。

“尺寸可以啊，”那人又调戏道，牙齿轻轻啮咬Dick的耳廓，“平时都用前面还是后面？”

Dick很少被关注的乳头在衬衫底下硬了，顶出了显眼的形状。他笑了起来，拿开手，开始解Dick的皮带。他手法不错，Dick硬了，内裤上逐渐漫开一个濡湿的小点，还情不自禁地顶入他的手心。他屁股后面也有一个硬邦邦的东西顶着，随着列车的晃动不断磨蹭他。

“不错嘛，”对方拉下Dick的内裤，他的阴茎迫不及待地跳了出来，“让我们看看后面。”

他就要伸手去扒Dick的外裤，Dick趁此机会突然侧身，绊了那人一脚，抬起他的手，将他铐在了扶手上。

那是个看起来比他年纪要小的高大男孩，他震惊地瞪大了眼睛，试图挣扎，失败了。周围的人毫无反应。

“摸得爽吗？”他还想抬腿踹他，Dick灵活地闪过，然后往他屁股上“啪”的拍了一巴掌。手感很不错，Dick挑起一边眉毛，又学他刚刚那样揉。

“你的屁股很棒嘛，怎么，玩自己玩厌了？”Dick毫不客气地一把拽下男孩的运动裤，内裤也被连带下来了，一大半浑圆的屁股暴露在外，“嗯，真的很不错。”

“你、你是个警察！”男孩几乎惊叫起来，“你不能这么做！”

“哦，真的吗？那你刚刚就能那么做？”Dick冷笑一声，让裤子掉到他脚踝上，看到挺立在前方的阴茎。男孩红了脸。

“脸皮这么薄还出来混？嗯？”Dick去摸他的阴茎，他下意识呻吟出声，然后咬住嘴唇，试图保持安静，“你看你，碰一碰就一副要射出来的样子，真的做过吗？还想操我？笑话。”

Dick一边撸他一边从他夹克外套里掏出了钱包，发现里面并没有身份证件。

“你叫什么名字？”

男孩“呸”了一声。

“我凭什么告诉你。”

Dick耸耸肩，毫不在意他的挑衅。

“行啊，那我下车就带你去警局，直接查出来，然后你就老实进监狱吧，”Dick凑到他耳边威胁，“知道进去你这种小犯人会有什么下场吗？”

男孩咬紧了嘴唇，转过来仇恨地瞪着他，弄得好像自己被欺负了似的。Dick不禁失笑。

"Jason," 他嗫嚅道，"Jason Todd."

“哦，你好，Jason,” Dick奖励似的给了他一次缓慢仔细的撸动，Jason腿都软了，还装出一副若无其事的样子，“我是Grayson警官。”

Jason咬牙切齿：“你告诉我干什么？”

“这样你求我让你高潮的时候就有个名字可喊呀，我真的很想听你叫床，反正你也快射了吧，”Dick凑过去他脖颈后面，深深吸气，“嗯，沐浴露很好闻嘛。”

“我、我不叫……我绝对，绝对……”

Dick加快了速度，怀里的男孩绷紧了身子。他大口大口地喘息，试图远离他的手，但是Dick就在后面挡着他。他射出来的时候Dick非常友好地帮他接住了精液，要不他就会射到别人脸上。周围的人依旧没有反应。

“这么爽，哈？”Jason满面潮红，显然被狠狠蹂躏了一番的嘴唇大大张开，剧烈地喘着气。Dick坏心眼地用干净的那只手握住他的下巴，将他的脸掰过来，吻了上去，把他的湿热喘息全给堵在了嘴里。Jason呆了一瞬间，然后开始拼命挣扎，但是他的手还是不能动，他越用力，越难以呼吸，等Dick放开他的时候他腿一软就要瘫下去，眼圈通红，还不怕死地往Dick脚边啐了一口。

“爽个屁，”他骂骂咧咧地，“你等着我去举报你——混蛋警察——”

“还不老实？真是欠操。”Dick伸手圈住他的腰，把他捞起来，掰开臀瓣就将精液往他自己的小洞上抹。Jason疯了一样反抗，但是Dick毫无难度地滑进两根手指，又抽出来，带出一点艳红的多汁穴肉。

“这小穴不是都熟透了嘛，啊？赶快交代，被多少人干过？”Dick又扇了他的屁股，他的手指猛地被夹紧了，“喜欢我这么干？真是个受虐狂小婊子。”

“把你的手指拿出去！”Jason咆哮，殊不知自己乱动只会把Dick一直露在外面没收回去过的东西蹭得越来越硬。Dick在他的洞里四处摸索，他觉得他就快找到了——

Jason猛地一抖，原本安分待在Dick另一只手里的阴茎又逐渐抬头。找到了。

“我让你吃什么你就给我乖乖吃下去，”Dick低声道，仿佛情人间的耳语，“不然我就把你衣服拉起来，按到那边玻璃上干，让站台上和另一边的车上的人都看看你有多下流。”

Jason又惊又怒地从倒影里看了他一眼，咬牙考虑了一会，还是色厉内荏地开了口。

“你有种就试试看。”

“好，你说的。”

他没有拉起Jason的衣服。他直接把底下那层T恤撕成两半，露出男孩线条优美的胸肌和腹肌。然后他快速地打开手铐，把它从扶手上拿下来，又迅速地铐上，然后推挤着Jason让他往窗户那边走。他的手指回到了原本的岗位上，继续折磨男孩的后穴，让Jason不情不愿却跌跌撞撞地站到了玻璃面前。

他扶着自己的阴茎，在穴口蹭了两下，然后操了进去。男孩惊叫，被顶得撞到了窗户上。Dick下身开始前后耸动，手则绕过去折腾漂亮的粉红色乳头。

“怎么样？你猜多少人会看到你？”Dick愉悦地道，Jason还在试图保持冷静，但是呼吸越发粗重，“再这么犟我就把你操到尖叫。”

他们的列车突然在隧道里停住了。Dick又把他压上去，看到一片漆黑里映出了Jason的胸部被挤得变形的淫荡画面，他还变本加厉的将手放在两侧继续施压，Jason终于受不了地哭叫起来。

“不要！不要……警官，放过我……求你……”

Dick露出了一个满意的笑。他在男孩肩上印下一个吻。

“知错了？”

“我错了，我错了……求你……不要……”

“错哪了？”Dick故意问道。

Jason呜咽着埋下头。他们又开始动了，下一站这边不开门，但是会与反方向的列车并排。

“你最好快点说，就快要被看见了。”Dick友善地提醒道。

“不该、不该非礼别人，”Jason抽着气，前列腺被顶到，他的阴茎就会跳动，他情不自禁地撅起了屁股，“我不该摸你，对不起警官，放过我……！”

“还有吗？想不到了？”Jason摇头，“那我来告诉你，你重复一遍，好不好？”

Jason拼命点头。

“你不该长着这么色情的身体，”Dick说，一边揉弄Jason的胸肌，下流地用指尖拨弄乳头，“不该有那么大的奶子，这么肉感的屁股，还有这么会吃这么紧这么湿这么软的小屁穴。”

Jason又开始摇头了。

“怎么，不愿意说？”Jason还是摇头，“那就只能让你被别人盯着看啦。”

“不要！”

列车到站。外面是站台，有一大堆人正在等候。

“哎呀，我记错了，”Dick亲了一口他的脸颊，“这站要开门呢。”

门打开，人群涌进了车厢，面无表情的男人贴上了Jason几近赤裸的身体，流着水的阴茎抵住了他的裤裆。Jason尖叫着挣扎，但是Dick只是继续操他，操得他虚软地在他身上啜泣，白色的精液沾上了那人的西装裤。

“嗯，你的味道可真好，”Dick抱着无力的男孩，在他耳边轻笑，“或许我该把你存起来，慢慢吃。”

Jason还是在一辆地铁上醒过来的。

他迷迷糊糊地睁眼，发现自己站着，手被铐在顶端的扶手杆上。他只穿着夹克，裤链大开，内裤也只勉勉强强挂在屁股的一半高度。

周围有人。很多张他看不清的面孔，麻木地围着他站了一圈又一圈。Jason情不自禁地并起了腿，弓着身子，试图挡住一些他不想被别人看到的私密部位。

为什么……他为什么会在这里？

他想说话，但是嗓子又干又疼，他不禁咳嗽了两声。那些人突然齐齐踏前一步，Jason吓得一抖。人脸变得清晰了一些。

“呃……你们好，”他清清嗓子，犹豫着开口，“请问——”

那些人突然动了。他们疯了一样冲过来，无数只手碰到了Jason的身体。他想尖叫，但是嘴已经被捂上了，他想踢开他们，但是被挤得动弹不得。再说他也找不到目标，无数个有着普通面目的男人——他现在看到他们的脸了——在摸他，摸他的全身，他从头到脚都能感觉到。他的胸肌被人握住了，无比下流地揉搓着，乳头在火热的掌心中被推来挤去。有人在描绘他腹肌的轮廓，色情地掐摸他的腰，逼得他弯出淫荡的曲线，扭动不已。还有他的屁股，哦天哪他的屁股，他从来不知道那两团肉能有这样的感觉，一双手隔着内裤揉弄他，让他不由自主地撅起来，仿佛很期待被操。他的阴茎被撸动，然后陷入了一个湿热的地方，有灵活的什么东西在——哦天哪，那是张嘴巴，他在被口交，爽得浑身发麻。腿被大大地掰开了，裤子不知道去了哪，大腿内侧和膝盖后方都受到了照料。他粗重地喘息。

Jason几乎快要射了，但是这会一根手指溜到了他的臀缝里。

“不！不要！”

他在那只手底下哀求道。被阻碍之后发出来的只是含糊的呜呜声，他再次开始挣扎，手指离开了。他刚松一口气，原本盖住他的嘴巴的手就握住了他的下巴，将他往侧面扭去，嘴唇贴上了他的。

不要。不要。这是情人才能做的事。

他确实像被情人一样吻着。对方技术高超，热情又温柔，生动地用舌头模拟着待会要对他做的事。Jason脸红了，在上颚被舔过时发出丢脸的呻吟，软了腿，手铐当啷当啷响。

他能直接被亲得射出来。更别说身体上的其他许多只手都转变了方法，精准又坚持地在他所有敏感点上来回折磨，用他最想要的速度最想要的力道——他快射了，他能感觉到，快感像海啸一样袭来。

那根手指又回到了他的臀缝。

Jason再次被吓软了，但是他动不了，只能眼睁睁地感觉到它越探越深，抵达了他的穴口，开始缓慢地按揉打转。

不要。泪水从眼眶中涌出，他想要请求在吻他的似乎很温柔的男人帮帮忙，但是那个人不放开他的嘴唇，甚至吻得更深了，Jason能发出的彻底只剩下了毫无意义的喉音。那根手指进去了。

它精准地找到了Jason的前列腺，开始挑逗地揉搓。Jason抽搐，不知道是爽得还是想逃避，但是他被追着按，甬道恬不知耻地吸紧了，前液一股一股地涌出。他即将迎来绝望的高潮，而他毫无阻止的能力。

“警察！麻烦大家让一让！”

天哪，有人来救他了。Jason激动得胡言乱语，摇摆着屁股，手铐被他扯得哐哐直响。他得忍住，警察要来了，就快了，快了——

他猛地一挺胯，射了，突然获得自由的嘴巴里泄出下流的呻吟，腰背弓起，后穴夹紧了里头的……什么都没有。

那些手突然都消失了。Jason在余韵中茫然地睁开眼睛，眨走了里头的水汽。他低下头，只见警官已经站到了他跟前，似笑非笑地看着他，外裤上有一滩濡湿。

“天哪，警官，我、我很抱歉，”Jason吓呆了，他想帮忙去擦，却忘记了自己还被铐着，“能请你把我放下来吗，我可以弄干净——”

“这里发生了什么？”那个警察却像无视了Jason这副衣衫不整、乳头红肿、阴茎还晾在外面的淫荡景象似的，他观察了一下四周，眼神又回到了Jason脸上，“是你报的警？”

“不，不是我，警官，大概是哪个好心人——你能把我放下来吗，我是被——”

“哦，”警察眨了眨眼睛，好像才留意到，“你被骚扰了吗？”

“呃，对的，我——”

“然后你射到了我的裤子上。”

Jason面红耳赤。他知道他现在是什么样，像个把自己铐在这里的变态，完成了自己好好爽一发的计划。不是吗？他甚至射了出来，天哪。

“你被照顾了一番的样子，”那个男人吹着口哨走过来，“还被照顾得很舒服。来，告诉我，他们碰了你哪里？”

“能不能——”

“我说什么，你就做什么。如果我不了解案情，我要怎么帮助你呢？”

他拿下了腰侧的警棍。Jason羞耻不已，他不自在地动了动。

“碰了我的胸部。”

“嗯，我看得出来为什么，这真是一对漂亮的……奶子，请你原谅我的用词，”他耸了耸肩，比Jason体温更低的手覆上了他火辣辣的乳尖，“怎么碰的？这里看起来真是被彻底地玩了一番。”

“不、不要，警官，别……”

“怎么？不是这样？”他改为用整只手覆上去，好像握住了真正的乳房一般，“这胸真够大的。还碰了别的地方吗？”

Jason扭过头去，闭上眼睛，咬紧了嘴唇。

“不想谈吗？”男人几乎整个人贴在了他身上，他的手往下滑去，“哼嗯，腰上有手印，阴茎被撸过，屁股也……嗯？”

他掰开了Jason的臀瓣，那个还濡湿的小洞暴露在了所有人眼中。

“不要！求你！”

Jason急切地扭动，警官用了很大的力气，他弄疼他了，他的小洞感觉得到凉意。他无助地发着抖，靠在男人身上寻求慰藉。

“原来是被玩这里玩射的，是只小母狗，嗯？”对方低笑，胸前冰凉的金属警徽蹭到了Jason的乳头，引起一阵战栗，“你要怎么让我相信你不是自愿的呢？看看你，看看这副身体……啧啧，你走在路上就是一种犯罪，宝贝。”

“我真的……真的不是自愿的，我醒过来的时候就被这样铐着了，求你了警官，你必须相信我……”Jason几乎急哭了，男人的手指摸索着他的入口，似乎在研究什么，“求你了！”

“求我干什么？放进去吗？”那个男人掂量掂量手中的警棍，思考了一下，然后耸耸肩，“好吧。”

“不！”Jason惊呼，但那根金属已经推过了他的入口。他浑身颤抖，棍子进得很深，然后警官松了手，棍子就这样卡在了他的小穴里，剩下一大半色情地挂在外面。

“那你有没有想过，”他还像无事发生一般和Jason说话，继续揉搓他的胸肌，“你可能是干了什么坏事，所以要受惩罚？比如说……你也骚扰了别人之类的？”

Jason瞪大了双眼。

"Grayson..."

他想起来了，他想起来这是谁了。但是他立刻被堵上了嘴，混蛋警察粗鲁地吻他，把他的嘴唇都咬出了血。Jason绷紧了身体，他这次绝对不会像上次那样，他绝对不会让这个人得逞——！

“把棍子夹紧，甜心，你可以的，”结束之后Grayson低语道，“我知道你那里不被塞点什么东西你就会觉得很空虚，很不舒服。所以要是那玩意掉出来了，我就用我的真家伙干你。明白了吗？”

Jason怒视着他。他不必听他说话，但是他知道这个人说到就会做到，所以他努力地把后穴收缩起来。但是没什么用，棍子的后半部分太重了，他的小洞太滑了，不管他怎么努力，他都只能离被操的结果越来越近。

“你根本就没在努力吧，啊？”Grayson还打他的屁股，倒是帮上了一点忙，让他下意识绷紧了身体，“这么想被操？”

“妈的闭嘴！”Jason低吼道，同时那根棍子完全掉了出来，随着沉闷的一声砸在地上。条子挑起了眉毛。

“好吧，那看起来我没有别的选择了呢。”

Jason咬紧了嘴唇。

Jason一觉睡到了晚上。

他醒来的时候被一束灿烂的红玫瑰怼到了脸上。后面跟上的是Dick更为灿烂的笑脸，他不由分说地把花束塞到Jason怀里，殷勤地展示了一下床上小桌子丰盛的吃的（外卖，显然），还有挂壁电视调出的网飞界面。然后他单膝跪下，把遥控器捧到了Jason面前。

“……”

Jason现在已经不能被Dick的创意气到了。他只想笑，然后拍拍床让Dick上来。

“要是油弄到了床上，”Jason打开了《27宜嫁》，然后戴上手套开始对那只肥美多汁的烤鸡动手，“你去换。”

“换就换，”Dick耸耸肩，忙着把芝麻酱倒进沙拉里，“当做我情人节服务的一部分。”

“你真的太随便了，”Jason最终没忍住指责道，“对比一下我，真的，多么努力。”

“怎么了嘛，”Dick凑上来舔掉他手上的酱汁，眨眨眼睛，“角色扮演我也出了大力气的。”

Jason哼了一声。

“你真该庆幸今天是情人节，”他睨了他一眼，“爱你。”

“我也爱你。”


End file.
